Mi niña
by ByAkumaNeko
Summary: Aizawa no tenía instinto paternal. O al menos eso creía hasta que la conoció. Jurando proteger su integridad, prometió salvarla de cualquiera, hasta de ella misma. Por ello, cuando All Might comenzó a entrenarla supo que los problemas venían. Más aún al percatarse que varios de sus alumnos buscaban ganarse el corazón de la chica. (Fem Izuku)
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Kōhei Horikoshi, a excepción de mi historia claro está.**

 **Capítulo** **1:** **Encuentro.**

El exterior era irritante. Muy irritante. La vida sedentaria lucia más atractiva, lejos de la molesta luz de sol que le despertaba cada mañana con un constante recordatorio de que sus horas de sueño nunca eran suficientes.

Y es que todo lo que hay afuera lograba afectarlo hasta el hartazgo. Ruido de coches, el chirriar de las cigarras cada verano, el bullicio de la gente. Lo peor de todo era el calor, seguido por la sed implacable y el sudor. Y su ropa no tenía nada que ver, por más que se lo recordarán él simplemente no iba a aceptar ante los demás que el color negro de su ropa era el culpable de su tortura diaria.

Por ello prefería trabajar en la noche. Cuando el sol se ocultaba Eraserhead podía salir con toda libertad. La oscuridad le permitía escabullirse de ser necesario, subir los edificios sin estar rodeado de miradas curiosas y pasar desapercibido. Debido a esa preferencia era muy raro (inclusive nulo) que alguien le reconociera por la calle, además que su rostro de pocos amigos tampoco ayudaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué Aizawa Shouta se encontraba paseado por las calles a plena luz del día, a mitad del verano? Simple y llanamente su mente estaba cansada del constante parloteo de su compañero, Present Mic.

Shouta no era para nada influenciable. La crítica siempre formó parte de su vida como héroe y con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. Formó una barrera que no daba paso a opiniones externas, he ahí la razón por la que la prensa se había rendido con él hacia tiempo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía convencer a Shouta de hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, no hasta que llegara Present Mic.

Todo surgió un día, el rubio le pidió salir a beber un rato y Aizawa, sin saber porqué, aceptó. Se dijo que ir a tomar de vez en cuando no era tan malo. Pero aquella noche, durante una platica casual, a Shouta se le escapó su disgusto por salir a la calle de día. Solo eso bastó para que Present Mic se escandalizara argumentando lo malo que era para la salud.

Aizawa lo tomó como uno de esos delirios que su amigo tenía una vez borracho, por lo que la sugerencia fue rechazada. Creyó ingenuamente que esa platica iba a ser olvidada una vez que pasara la noche. Pero al llegar al trabajo al día siguiente Present Mic le repitió el mismo sermón.

Pudo soportarlo unos días que posteriormente se convirtieron en semanas. Shouta estaba renuente a ceder, las siguientes mañanas se repetía que si lo ignoraba terminaría por cansarse y callarse de una buena vez. Su límite llegó cuando habían pasado dos meses y el tema seguía en pie.

Así fue como Aizawa un día, sin tener un destino o propósito fijo, salió de casa.

Los rayos de sol le escocieron los ojos, un pésimo inicio. Aun así decidió continuar. Caminó por las calles poco transitadas, el barrio donde vivía era tranquilo a comparación de otros.

Agradeció internamente ser un héroe profesional poco conocido, eso le evitaba problemas con los fans. Incluso se preguntaba si él tenía alguno, contadas fueron las veces que alguien tuvo el valor de acercársele.

Siguió su rumbo no trazado explorando rincones que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Algo bueno tenía que sacar de la caminata, reconocer el terreno le aportaría más movilidad en caso de una persecución. Pocas veces le daba importancia a su entorno pero aquel día admitió que el paisaje era hermoso y pacífico. Demasiado relajante, la tranquilidad del ambiente le hizo suspirar.

Llegó a un parque y la idea de sentarse a disfrutar la brisa era muy tentadora. No quiso admitirlo, pero la salida no resultó ser tan peor como pensaba. Claro, aún estaba el incesante calor mas hoy era diferente bajo la sombra del árbol. Su mente se relajo y poco a poco sintió como sus párpados caían.

Todo era perfecto, muy perfecto. Y no lo gusto para nada.

Despertó de su letargo y miro a su alrededor, como si alguien de pronto saltara a atacarlo. No debió haber salido y nunca tuvo que estar en un lugar tan despejado como ese parque. Años de entrenamiento lo habían convertido en un ser paranoico. Necesitaba regresar enseguida.

El sonido de un coche al pasar, el cantar de un pájaro al volar, la cigarras chirriar, el viento soplar, la risa de los niños, todo comenzó a subir de volumen en su mente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a salir por el día.

El llorar de un niña.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando la oyó, no tardó en localizar la fuente. En la otra punta del parque un grupo de infantes parecían burlarse de algo, o de alguien. Agudizó la vista y supo que uno de los niños estaba en el suelo mientras los otros le apuntaban.

«Sólo una pequeña travesura» pensó sin apartar la mirada. La vida era así de dura y no estaba en contra de que los pequeños experimentaran un poco de eso, en un futuro tendrían que soportar cosas peores.

Las burlas no paraban pero a Aizawa no le tentaron el corazón. Dejó de verlos y su mente añoro su cama. Tomaría una larga siesta.

Sus ojos volvieron al grupo de niños en cuanto escucho la explosión seguido de un quejido de dolor. El pequeño rubio, quien parecía ser el líder, sonreía con arrogancia disfrutando los elogios de los demás. La pequeña trataba de razonar con sus agresores.

—P-por favor, d-detente— masculló entre sollozos mientras se levantaba con dificultad y, aunque temblaba de miedo, tomo una pose defensiva.— S-si no lo h-haces, n-nunca te lo p-perdonaré.

Pero los niños hicieron oídos sordos y el rubio no dudo ni un segundo en volver a levantar su mano para lanzar una nueva explosión. La niña cerró los ojos esperando con temor el ataque, mas nunca se movió. Y el golpe no llegó.

—Oigan, mocosos.— su voz no perdía ese tono monótono pero ahora tenía un matiz amenazador.— Fuera de aquí antes de que llame a sus madres.

Bakugou no cabía de la incredulidad, su quirk recién adquirido no se activaba por mucho que lo intentara. Miró al hombre vestido de negro que se interpuso entre él y la inútil. Si se había asustado por la mirada inyectada en sangre que le dirigían logró disimularlo muy bien. Todo lo contrario a sus compañeros que al ser descubiertos por un adulto huyeron.

—¡Devuélveme mi quirk, viejo de mierda!— demandó indignado.

Aizawa le dio mérito, el niño comprendió con rapidez que pasaba. Aun así no iba a tolerar un acto de violencia frente a sus narices. Una cosa era una riña entre niños y otra muy diferente el usar quirks para dañar a alguien.

—Lárgate ahora mismo.— repitió haciendo caso omiso a la sucia lengua del rubio.— Y no me hagas utilizar mi quirk de nuevo, ¿entendiste, mocoso?

Bakugou apartó la mirada para dirigírsela a la niña que ahora se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de Shouta.

—¡No hasta que me regreses mi quirk, imbécil!— se negó.

—Si no huyes ahora, tu quirk nunca volverá— mintió un poco, necesitaba deshacerse del chiquillo antes de perder la paciencia.

El rubio dudó, no permitiría que un extraño le diera órdenes pero la amenaza le causaba, aunque sea un poco, de malestar. No conocía el quirk del tipo en su totalidad, lo que era una clara desventaja.

—¡Joder, no me hagas repetirlo una vez más! ¡Fuera de aquí, ahora mismo!— los ojos le quemaban al sentir la brisa del viento.

Bakugou retrocedió sorprendido con la brusquedad con que le hablaban.

—No vale la pena.— le dijo a Aizawa mirando a la niña con absoluto desprecio. —Esa inútil de mierda solo es una carga, un extra ¡y más le vale mantenerse lejos de mí!

Shouta no se movió, sabía que el niño esperaba cualquier abertura para volver a empujar a la pequeña. En cambio volvió a mirarlo amenazante. Bakugou comprendió que iba ser una perdida de tiempo por lo que corrió lejos gritando maldiciones sin pena alguna.

Cuando Aizawa estuvo seguro que no volvería volteo para mirar a la niña. Ella se aferro con una mano de su pantalón sin darse cuenta mientras que con la otra secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

«Mierda» pensó «Si hay algo peor que lidiar con un niño malcriado, es con uno llorando»

La pequeña tenía una espojada melena verde, su vestido de color claro ahora estaba sucio y quemado de las orillas.

—Deja de llorar.— dijo en un intento de consolarla. Grave error. Los ojos igualmente verdes se llenaron de lágrimas acompañadas de gimoteos.

Aizawa no sabía nada de niños, mucho menos de niñas. No tenía ni idea de como lidiar con un llanto infantil. Como si buscará ayuda, Miró a todos lados esperando encontrar al padre o madre de ella. Pero estaban solos.

Como última opción optó por ponerse en cuclillas esperando que la igualdad de alturas la calmara. Al estar en el mismo nivel se dio cuenta que ella trataba de decirle algo.

—Cálmate.— ordenó tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, pero estaba seguro que ni su voz ni rostro eran reconfortantes.

—G-g-gr…— tartamudeaba si poder hilar palabras de forma coherente.

En una medida desesperada Shouta acarició con lentitud el cabello de la niña, tal vez un pequeño contacto era lo que necesitaba. No estaba seguro de hacerlo bien hasta que ella dejó de gimotear y las lágrimas fueron secándose en su rostro pecoso.

—Mucho mejor, ¿no?

Ella asintió dando bocanadas de aire para recuperar más rápido el control.

—Bien.— se levantó a la vez que soltaba su cabello suave a pesar de estar enmarañado.—No dejes que ellos vuelvan a lastimarte, y si lo hacen busca a un adulto.

Al lograr calmarla ya no tenía la obligación de seguir allí. Sin despedirse le dio la espalda para emprender camino hacia su casa. Nuevamente sintió un tirón en sus pantalones. Bajó la mirada y antes de preguntar que sucedía ella tomó aire.

—Muchas gracias— dijo con los ojos rojos e hinchados. La niña resplandecía de gratitud genuina. Era la primera vez que Aizawa presenciaba un gesto tan puro.

Durante su vida como docente y héroe profesional lidió con todo tipo de jóvenes, su trabajo era guiarlos para que se convirtieran en el héroe que la sociedad necesita. Era un buen maestro pero eso no significa que fuera el más apreciado. Rara vez recibía esa clase de palabras. Tal fue su impresión que tardó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura. Apartó el rostro un momento.

Ella estaba confundida ante la nula respuesta de su salvador. Entones se dio cuenta que aún lo sujetaba fuertemente de su ropa. Entendió que estaba siendo una molestia.

—¡L-l-lo siento muchísimo, señor!— se disculpó dando un rápido salto hacia atrás. Por instinto se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que bajaba la mirada, nerviosa.

Shouta seguía sin palabras. La ansiedad de ella era palpable. Sin ser un experto dedujo que eso no era normal en alguien de su edad. Probablemente sufría de mucho estrés, pero, ¿qué podría causar reacciones tan preocupantes en una niña?

—¿Ellos te han estado molestando por mucho tiempo?— preguntó.

—¿E-eh?— los temblores volvieron—¡No! Kacchan sólo se molesta si trato de jugar con él.—la mirada radiante desapareció en sus ojos— Él se comporta así desde que se enteró de mi condición…

No agregó nada más, no podía hacerlo sin echarse a llorar otra vez.

—Espera aquí— indicó Aizawa y se alejó.

No entendía muy bien qué sucedía pero su mente no iba a estar tranquila si dejaba a la niña en esa condición.

Caminó entre las calles dejando el parque atrás hasta llegar a una tienda. Miró entre los estantes en busca de lo que necesitaba. Cuando lo encontró pagó y se fue de regreso.

En el trayecto pudo pensar con más claridad. Lidiar con niños era una molestia, pero protegerlos también era la labor de un héroe por más banal que parezca la situación. El problema era que él no se parecía para nada a los héroes de la tele, su ropa no era llamativa y el rostro tampoco amable. Tal vez la niña ya se había largado a casa y no la culparía si lo hiciera.

Pero no, al volver ella seguía ahí. Estaba en cuclillas dibujando en la tierra con una rama de árbol, con la mano libre tallaba sus ojos tratando de eliminar el rastro de lágrimas.

Entonces ella lo vio. El hombre que la había salvado se quedó de pie observándola, y a pesar de tener una apariencia temible en aquellos momentos él era la persona con quien se sentía segura.

Aizawa se acercó y le extendió la tableta de chocolate que compró. Ella lo tomó con lentitud. Las advertencias que le dio su madre de no aceptar ningún regalo de extraños le vino a la mente. Pero confiaba en él. El rostro se le iluminó y Shouta pudo volver a ver como sus ojos brillaban.

—Muchísisimas gracias, señor— dijo casi a gritos. La tableta de chocolate tenía una envoltura del mismísimo All Might. Él dedujo que le gustaría cuando vio el broche que adornaba su cabello.

—Bien, sólo deja de llorar— le asintió sin mirarlo, toda su atención estaba concentrada en admirar el dibujo del chocolate, no estaba segura de querer comerlo pues no quería arruinarlo.

Así era siempre. All Might era la sensación para chicos y grandes. El héroe había ganado tanta popularidad que podías encontrar un fan en cualquier lado. El que admirara al Símbolo de la Paz fue una pequeña decepción.

«¿Y en que me afecta eso a mí?» pensó al no encontrar respuesta a su molestia.

Y el viento sopló. Tal fue la ráfaga que su largo cabello negro se apartó momentáneamente de su rostro a la vez que ella levantaba la mirada. Sólo eso bastó.

Sintió la emoción subir desde su estómago hasta la garganta. El pecho se le oprimía en una sensación agradable. Ahora más que nunca su rostro brillaba.

—¡Eres Eraserhead!— grito con euforia comenzado a saltar— ¡Eraserhead! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡ERES ERASERHEAD!

Hizo tal escándalo que la gente que paseaba cerca los miró con curiosidad, otros con sospecha. Que un adulto con un estilo de vestir como el suyo estuviera regalando dulces a una niña no era normal. Aizawa, para evitar malentendidos, le ordenó que guardará silencio y para su sorpresa ella obedeció sin rechistar.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— comentó entre susurros— Soy muy afortunada de conocerlo, Eraserhead-san.

—Esta bien, esta bien—la detuvo. No estaba listo para otra descarga de energía como la que desbordaba.

Ser conocido por una pequeña niña era extraño… y emocionante. Nunca lo imaginó, ni en sus más retorcidos sueños. Por eso no estaba seguro de como sentirse. Lidiar con la responsabilidad de proteger vidas ajenas era algo que podía soportar. Las personas no.

—No le digas a nadie que me viste por aquí— dijo seriamente— Ni siquiera a tus amigos.

Asintió obediente.

—No hay problema. De todas formas no tengo amigos— respondió como si lo dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Qué tan mala tenía que ser su compañía como para no tener amigos? Él llevaba más de diez minutos junto a ella y no la clasificaría como detestable, tal vez sólo "muy sensible".

—U-uh, si no le molesta…— comenzó.— ¿Podría hacerle algunas preguntas?— el sonrojo de su cara revelaba el esfuerzo que puso para preguntar.— Si no quiere no hay problema… seguro que usted tiene mejores cosas que hacer, ¡lamento haber pedido algo tan egoísta!

—Puedes preguntar— la interrumpió de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento en una banca cercana. La niña lo miró con duda y sólo se sentó hasta que Shouta le invitó a hacerlo.

Inició con preguntas típicas, que cómo era su quirk, por qué se convirtió en héroe, que cuántos villanos había vencido. No podía negar que algunos de sus cuestionamientos eran muy específicos o demasiado elaborados para alguien de su edad, parecía que realmente le interesaba. Shouta podía ver pasión en sus ojos.

Pero toda la admiración que pudo tener decayó en picada cuando dejaron de hablar sobre él. No recuerda en qué punto, pero sólo de pronto ella ya le estaba dando un resumen bibliográfico de la vida de All Might. Su tartamudeo desapareció, las palabras fluía de su boca sin cesar más que para tomar aire. Había encontrado al fan número uno del Símbolo de la Paz.

No tenía el corazón para hacerla callar pero su dolor de cabeza estaba aumentado. Y peor aún, su expresión no coincidía con sus buenas intenciones, no se percató hasta que ella dejó de hablar.

—Lo lamento— dijo. Aizawa no lo soportó, pellizco la mejilla de la niña y le regaño por disculparse tantas veces— Lo la…— se detuvo ante la mirada fulminante— A veces me pongo a hablar sin pensar, por eso Kacchan no me soporta.

Al mencionarlo a su dolor de cabeza se le añadió un mal humor.

—Eraserhead-san— lo llamó usando un tono bajo y triste—¿Usted cree que yo… que yo podría…?— quedó a la espera de la pregunta que nunca llegó— Los héroes son fabulosos. También son fuertes, yo quiero ser igual.

No respondió no porque no supiera que responder, sólo no le correspondía.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku— se presentó queriendo evitar un silencio incómodo.

—¿Tus padres no te han dicho que esta prohibido darle datos personales a los extraños?

—Pero usted no es un extraño, usted es Eraserhead-san.

Para colmo le sonrió y Shouta se preguntó si todos los niños sonreían así. La calidez del gesto era abrumadora pero reconfortante.

Cuando la luz era escasa ella se fue. Se despidió con la misma tierna sonrisa, y no le despegó la vista hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina. Fue entonces que se percató que había pasado todo un día fuera de casa. Sus preciadas horas de dormir fueron acaparadas por Midoriya.

Sonaba como una tragedia, pero no fue así.

Ahora tenía una anécdota para contarle a Present Mic y así dar por zanjado el asunto. Sin embargo no lo haría. Prefería mantener la experiencia para él. Si seguir recibiendo el sermón de su amigo era el precio que pagaba por quedarse callado lo haría con todo gusto.

De camino a casa se encontró deseando ver a Midoriya, aunque sea, una vez más.

 **Bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que escribí algo en esta plataforma, casi tres años si mal no recuerdo. Simplemente no pude resistirme a publicar esto. Boku no Hero es uno de mis Fandom principales en estos momentos. Para mi desgracia (como la de muchos escritores) la inspiración llegó en el momento menos oportuno, por lo que pido paciencia.**

 **Primeramente espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Nada más me haría feliz que recibir sus críticas, quiero saber que tan oxidada estoy.**

 **Por mi parte espero que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche.**

 **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Conocer

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de** **Kōhei Horikoshi, a excepción de mi historia claro está.**

 **Capítulo 2: Encuentro**

Podía percibir las miradas en su espalda, penetrantes y estrictas.

No era para menos, aquel era un área familiar, no había lugar más vigilado por adultos quienes dictaminaban con mirada crítica a cualquiera que rondara por ahí. Deseaban estar en un ambiente lo suficientemente seguro para que sus hijos jugaran con toda libertad.

La sociedad hacía mucho tiempo que se acostumbró a las nuevas habilidades denominadas quirk pero lo que a menudo se le llamaba bendición también era un peligro latente. Prueba de ello era los villanos que, aunque en menor cantidad, salían a las calles a causar disturbios. Y tal vez estaban exagerando, Aizawa no hacía otra cosa que estar sentado durante no más de una hora a la sombra de un árbol. Pero algo en él despertaba alerta en todos los padres.

Las madres murmuraban entre ellas con miradas temerosas. Los padres directamente alejaban a sus niños lo más posible. Irónicamente, se apartaban de la persona que ante cualquier situación en riesgo saltaría en su ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces.

En más de una ocasión algunos reunían el valor suficiente para encararlo pero estando frente a frente perdían el coraje al ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre. El temor les invadía y preferían huir antes de mediar palabra. En vez de sentirse ofendido, la situación la encontraba divertida por lo que no hacía mucho por enmendar su _"reputación"_.

Sería ingenuo de su parte pretender no saber el motivo de la paranoia que ocasionaba. Claro que sabía el origen del recelo. No era secreto de nadie que su forma de vestir era de lo más sospechosa. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio viste con ropas oscuras en plena tarde de verano? Era todo un milagro que no se desmayara ante el sol abrazador. Además, un rostro ojeroso y el leve rastro de barba daban un aspecto desaliñado a su persona.

Ahí, sentado en una de las bancas bajo el cobijo de un espeso árbol, Aizawa lograba ensombrecer hasta el más claro de los días. Claro está que a Shouta no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ese detalle no evitaba que cada fin de semana cumpliera con esta nueva rutina. Rutina que, se repetía, había tomado por decisión propia para "mejorar su salud". Se negaba a admitir que la razón por la que se presentaba tenía nombre y apellido.

 _Midoriya Izuku._

Después de su primer encuentro, decidió que no sería malo tomar el aire de vez en cuando. Y daba la casualidad que ella jugaba casi todos los días en ese parque. En serio, que gran coincidencia.

Pero cuando no aparecía no podía evitar decepcionarse un poco, para acto seguido reñirse. No podía permitir que su presencia fuera fundamental. A menudo no cuidaba su tono tosco al hablar, conservaba una expresión dura y distante, y eludía el contacto visual. Si no efectuaba eso al pie de la letra no tardaría en ser cautivado por la niña. Convencido de que a la larga se haría inmune a su ternura, trató de mantenerse firme.

—Hola, Eraserhead-san— saludó una vocecilla a su lado.

Rápidamente la miró con reproche. Le había ordenado expresamente que no usara su nombre de héroe. Parte de su esencia era mantener un perfil bajo. Mientras menos personas supieran su identidad podía trabajar con mayor eficiencia.

Midoriya cubrió su boca con ambas manos, entendiendo que significaba esa mirada. Torció su boca con culpabilidad, temía que el hombre la odiara por ser tan descuidada. Shouta, leyendo su rostro, supo que la había hecho sentir mal. Suavizó su expresión y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

—Hola, Aizawa-san— dijo bajito, esperando la aprobación del mayor.

Él le asintió complacido. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que había roto sus propias reglas.

La niña tomó asiento a su lado manteniendo también cierta distancia. Con lo poco que le conocía pudo saber enseguida que al héroe no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y Aizawa se puso cómodo esperando a que comenzara. Y así lo hizo, Izuku habló.

Murmuraba relatos de su día con el ánimo decaído. A menudo no contaba más allá de pequeños detalles sobre su desayuno, algo visto en la televisión o lo que hiciera antes de ir al parque. Tropezaba con las palabras en un nivel alarmante. Nunca la oyó hablar de la escuela, de sus padres o amigos y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle cambiaba de tema.

Después de esa vacilación inicial, que duraba alrededor de diez minutos, daba paso a una fluidez impresionante al narrar lo que más le apasionaba; los héroes. No había visto tal pasión en alguien de tan corta edad. Aizawa se limitaba a dar comentarios cortos o simplemente asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando para que supiera que seguía escuchando, pues aunque quisiera no tenia oportunidad alguna de tomar la palabra.

Los relatos de Midoriya no eran excepcionales, ni los más interesantes de escuchar pero Aizawa (sin querer admitirlo) siempre terminaba enganchado con ellos. Su manera de hablar era peculiar, se esforzaba por aumentar su léxico, empleaba palabras difíciles para la mayoría de los niños y podía memorizar grandes cantidades de información. Todo aquello le cautivaba nada más de escucharlo. Es por ello que temía mirarla de frente, sabía que su expresión de asombro no podría ser contenida por mucho.

Pero el clímax siempre llegaba al hablar de All Might. Dios, la niña era como una enciclopedia detallada sobre la vida entera del héroe número uno. A este paso Shouta terminaría por memorizar todo también. Mientras más oía del tema, más empezaba a odiarlo. Al hablar de él, no había pausas, ni titubeos, por ello no tenía el corazón de hacerla callar.

De pronto, ese entusiasmo disminuía de golpe, dando paso a _la pregunta_.

—¿Eraserhead-san?— lo llamaba de repente, siempre empleando su nombre de héroe. Al hacer esto, el tartamudeo empeoraba— ¿U-u-usted cree q-q-que yo… que y-yo podría…?— y silencio. Midoriya dejaba las palabras en el aire sin saber cómo continuar. Sólo suspiraba con tristeza para dar paso a otro tiempo muerto.

Aizawa entonces sacaba de su bolsillo la misma tableta de chocolate con envoltura temática de All Might que le había dado la primera vez que se conocieron. Ella la tomaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no derramaba, con una sonrisa le mostraba su gratitud. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y la tarde terminaba.

El cielo oscurecía de un momento a otro. Esa era la señal para volver a casa. Midoriya se ponía de pie de un salto y lo miraba deseando las buenas noches, con un paso torpe y cabeza agachada caminaba por las calles hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

Cuando ella partía, una parte de Shouta se oscurecía. Claro que ese sentimiento extraño era eclipsado por su repentino cansancio. Siguiendo su ejemplo, abrió paso a su apartamento que estaba más lejos de lo que desearía. Al menos el sol ya no era un problema.

Abriendo la puerta de su hogar pudo ver con ensoñación la cama que le invitaba a tomar su siesta. Pero eso tendría que esperar. El empleo para el que invertía la mayor parte de su tiempo era muy demandante, al igual que prestigioso. Ser maestro de la Academia U.A. era un privilegio que pocos tenían el derecho de obtener y él lo sabía.

Los pocos que le conocían no contuvieron su asombro cuando eligió como profesión extra ser un docente. Por su personalidad, muchos ponían en duda sus habilidades para la tarea pero con el pasar de los años demostró todo lo contrario. Ser un maestro le apasionaba y en cuanto dio su primera clase supo que quería dedicarse a eso el resto de su vida. Tenía el deber de guiar con sabiduría a los que serían próximos héroes y, sin querer sonar pretencioso, sabía que era indicado para ese deber.

A los ojos de los estudiantes él era el maestro temible de la escuela. Desde la vez que expulsó a un grupo entero por no considerarlos aptos, su fama no era la mejor. Pero aquellos que tuvieran la fortuna de ser sus alumnos recibían una educación de calidad.

Es por ello que no dormiría de nuevo, primero daría un vistazo a los perfiles del grupo recién ingresado. Quería memorizar sus nombres y habilidades para saber a detalle cómo podría evaluarlos. Se dio cuenta que esa tarea también le gustaría a Midoriya y notó que no eran tan diferentes. Tal vez si ella llevara un registro podría aprender de mejor manera.

Ese era el último pensamiento que tenía de la niña antes de pasar a segundo plano.

No era hasta el siguiente fin de semana que volvía a pensar en ella.

* * *

 **Demasiado corto, ¡lo sé!, pero no podía esperar ni un minuto mas para actualizar.**

 **Y es que ¡han pasado un montón de cosas! Nunca creí que apenas terminar la preparatoria mi vida daría un rumbo completamente diferente.**

 **Más de un largo año ha pasado desde que publique esto y no saben lo apenada que estoy. Por meses esta historia me rondaba en la cabeza antes de ir a dormir pero por más que lo intentaba no escribía nada. Y este capítulo puede ser corto y ambiguo pero es la base que necesito para continuar. Les aseguro que los demás serán mucho más largos.**

 **Si hay alguien que siga aquí o si eres nuevo, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto.**

 **Por favor, tengan la libertad de corregir errores ortográficos y gramaticales, de esta forma puedo mejorar en mi escritura.**

 **Nuevamente una gran disculpa.**

 **Espero que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Prejuicios

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de** **Kōhei Horikoshi, a excepción de mi historia claro está.**

 **Capítulo 3: Prejuicios**

— ¿Por qué pones eso en tus ojos?

Aizawa detuvo su actuar por un instante para mirarle de reojo. Con una mano abría su parpado y con la otra aplicaba sus gotas. Después de suministrar el tratamiento parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrar su visón. Guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y respondió:

—Para no dañarlos. Cuando uso mi quirk se secan, así que los tengo que humectar.

Midoriya procesaba la información recibida, imaginando lo difícil que sería mantener los ojos abiertos por largos periodos de tiempo. Esa era una clara desventaja pero Eraserhead había encontrado una forma para ayudar a su organismo. Se preguntó qué clase de problemas similares tendrían los héroes profesionales.

Aizawa veía como la niña empezó a murmurar para sí misma palabras incomprensibles, supo que estaba en esos pequeños trances analíticos.

Con el paso de las semanas, Midoriya perdió la timidez para con él. Ya no se disculpada cada minuto por hablar demasiado, ni se mantenía rígida al sentarse a su lado, también dejó de agachar la cabeza con sumisión cada que le dirigía la mirada. En general, se estaba ganando su confianza.

Y aunque todo aquello era lindo, Aizawa de pronto recordó por qué era tan difícil tratar con niños. Le calculaba a Midoriya una edad de cinco años. Era demasiado _joven_. Había pasado de hablar a preguntar. Y él no sabía cómo explicar cosas simples a una mente pequeña.

—Aizawa-san, ¿por qué naciste con ese quirk? ¿Por qué existen los villanos? ¿Eres amigo de All Might? ¿Por qué no eres tan famoso como él? ¿Por qué vistes de negro? ¿Por qué tus ojos brillan cuando usas tu quirk? ¿Por qué…?

La mayoría de las veces no terminaba de contestar una pregunta cuando ya estaba haciendo otra. A veces sus respuestas no la satisfacían y seguía insistiendo hasta que se aburriera. Parecía que era un pozo sin fondo y tarde o temprano terminaba con un dolor de cabeza. Se preguntó qué harían sus padres en esas situaciones.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?— cuestionó Aizawa queriendo tomar la delantera. Midoriya brilló de emoción, casi nunca le preguntaban sobre ella así que no se molestó en pensarlo.

— ¡Porque son cosas de héroes! ¡Y los héroes son geniales!— contestó con entusiasmo.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué haces con toda la información?— volvió a preguntar, tal vez no se estaba explicando.

— ¡Se la cuento a mi mamá!— dice y su sonrisa flaquea—Sé que no le interesa mucho, aunque finja que sí, pero siempre me escucha.

— ¿Y eres capaz de recordar todo?

—A menudo vuelvo a repasar en casa. Repito lo que sé en voz alta porque suelo olvidar— su voz se vuelve distante, como si rememorara algo— Es muy difícil saber cosas cuando no tengo con quien hablarlas.

Esperó impaciente por otra ronda de preguntas pero pareciera que Shouta se había dado por bien servido. Eso la desanimo, volvió a sentarse con los hombros caídos. Por su parte, el héroe meditaba en silencio. Cada vez que Midoriya hacía alusión a su falta de amigos sentía un hueco en el estómago y no sabía cómo proseguir. No quería hacerle llorar, dudaba tener la capacidad de volver a consolarle.

Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a la pequeña almacenar la mayor cantidad de datos. Él no podía estar siempre ahí para servirle como receptor de tanta información y estaba seguro que conforme fuera creciendo le sería más difícil recordar. Evocó entonces lo que llevaba cargando en su maletín desde hace tiempo.

Sacó un cuaderno negro. Casi se arrepintió de dárselo, tal vez debió comprar algo más colorido. Se encogió de hombros convenciéndose que no era importante.

—Niña—le extendió el objeto— Tómalo— ordenó.

Midoriya, sin entender del todo, lo sostuvo en entre sus manos con suma delicadeza. Mamá la educó para ser cuidadosa con las cosas ajenas. Se atrevió a abrirlo esperando encontrar algo interesante en su interior y no pudo ocultar su decepción al ver las hojas en blanco.

—Es tuyo— aclaró al notar su confusión. A su vez le extendió una pluma— Escribe todo lo que sepas, así ya no tendrás que memorizarlo. También te será de utilidad para practicar tu caligrafía.

Ella lo miró pasmada. Había recibido un regalo sin ser su cumpleaños. Se llevó los objetos al pecho y les abrazó con cariño. De pronto ese obsequio era la posesión más preciada de su vida.

— ¿Un regalo?—repitió, queriendo confirmar sus palabras— ¿Usted lo escogió pensando en mí?— dijo tímidamente, mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos.

Aizawa apartó la mirada tratando de controlar el cosquilleo que sentía en su pecho. Por alguna razón la gratitud de Midoriya lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

—Muchas gracias, Eraserhead-san— dijo.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importo en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ordenó los papeles en su escritorio haciendo una lista rápida del resto de sus deberes del día. Se avecinaban los exámenes y tenía que idear la mejor forma de evaluar a sus alumnos. Habían demostrado un gran desempeño pero carecían de trabajo en equipo. Tal vez se quedaría horas extra en la oficina de maestros planeando una forma de favorecer sus habilidades.

Mientras Aizawa pensaba en cómo solucionar sus problemas profesionales, al fondo, en el marco de la puerta, era asechado por dos ojos minuciosos. No tardó en saltar detrás de él y, haciendo uso de su quirk, Present Mic dijo a todo pulmón:

—Eraserhead, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Su amigo no se movió en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, se giró con una tranquilidad inquietante y con velocidad lo envolvió con sus cintas cubriéndole boca en el acto. Para cuando Present Mic supo qué sucedía Aizawa lo miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El rubio le contestó con balbuceos incompresibles. Retiró la cinta de sus labios y éste tomó aire de forma desenfrenada.

—Vamos, Eraserhead, a estas alturas de tu vida deberías acostumbrarte a mi voz— dijo burlón.

—Ni un en un millón de años— volvió a su lugar de trabajo, soltándole.

Present Mic lo miró con detenimiento las cosas esparcidas en el escritorio. Nada fuera de lo normal, pero sabía que había algo raro.

— ¿Cuándo piensas decirme lo que te pasa? — insistió para distraerle. Disimuladamente se posicionó a su costado, para tener más visibilidad.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Si es uno de tus intentos para salir a beber, olvídalo. Tengo trabajo que hacer— miró a su único amigo con recelo. Sabía que no se tenía nada bueno entre manos.

—Has estado actuando muy raro estos últimos meses.

—Estás alucinando.

Con un movimiento veloz tomó el maletín de Shouta y sin preocuparse por las consecuencias vació el contenido en el suelo. Después de tirar sus pertenencias tomó la prueba irrefutable que estaba buscando. Un chocolate con la envoltura de edición especial de All Might y un juguito tamaño infantil sabor manzana.

— ¡Ajá! ¡¿Qué me dices de esto?!— restregó los objetos en su cara esperando una confesión. En cambio, el rostro de Aizawa se ensombreció. Tal vez si lo noqueaba terminaría por olvidar.

Pero había una realidad en eso, estaba completamente acorralado. Nada de lo que dijera podría satisfacer a Present Mic. Por su mente pasaron todos los escenarios posibles para salir de aquello y la única opción factible era matar al rubio. Suspiró.

Por su parte, Present Mic lo miraba expectante, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tener entre la espada y la pared al inexpresivo Aizawa. Estaba disfrutando el momento como nunca.

El silencio se prolongó de segundos a minutos, donde ninguno de los dos hacia movimientos en falso. Varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí huían con rapidez al presenciar tal escena, no entendían pero tampoco se molestarían en indagar. Incluso Midnight se negó a intervenir, sabía que aquello era una disputa de honor.

—No es de tu incumbencia—dijo al fin quitándole los alimentos y volviendo a meter todo en su maletín.

—Shouta— llamó con tranquilidad y levantando ambos brazos en son de paz—Entiendo que no quieras decirme— puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

El mencionado se llenó de asombro, nunca había visto tal empatía en él. Tal vez, por única ocasión, entendería que no estaba listo para admitir algo tan raro y vergonzoso como el pasar tiempo libre al lado de una niña. Estuvo a punto de agradecerle.

—La gente tiene sus fetiches, pero no te juzgaré por ello.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Present Mic fue lanzado al otro lado del aula con violencia. Aizawa no se dignó a comprobar que estuviera bien y salió lanzando miradas aterradoras a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Lleno de moretones y sin dejar de sonreír, el rubio supo que fuera lo que ocultaba Eraserhead lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

Después de todo, no había nada más divertido que burlarse de él.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La educación a edad temprana sobre los quirk era primordial. El primer conocimiento de un niño sobre las habilidades sobrehumanas definiría su actuar en el futuro. No es por menos que una carrera como profesor de jardín de niños y educación básica eran una de las más solicitadas y de las mejor pagadas siendo superado, claro está, por la de héroes.

Por ello, la mayoría de los infantes eran enviados desde pequeños a centros especializados donde se les proveería de una excepcional educación. Cada niño tenía expediente propio en donde se explicaba a detalle las capacidades del quirk que poseía. Los docentes recibían dichos documentos con la finalidad de que los estudiaran para estar preparados ante cualquier situación.

Eso se lo había explicado su madre una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizarla pero Midoriya no podía estar más aterrada. Si bien meses atrás la idea de asistir las clases le parecía maravillosa, apenas enterada de su condición ya no lo era tanto. La ansiedad crecía en ella al pensar en lo que supondrían sus compañeros al saber que no poseía ningún quirk.

Caminando por las calles rumbo a la escuela, Midoriya miraba de lado a lado con nerviosismo. Cada que sentía pavor dirigía los ojos a la lonchera de All Might y de alguna forma tomaba valor.

Al entrar al salón de clases pudo notar que muchos ya congeniaban, ya sea porque se conocían desde antes o por la simple habilidad que tenía un niño de hacer amigos. Lamentablemente, ella carecía de ambas cosas. Tomó asiento en el primer pupitre que encontró vacío y se quedó quieta.

Cuando alguien pasaba cerca murmuraba un diminuto "hola" pero era tan débil que no le alcanzaban a oír por lo que los pequeños pasaban de largo. Un grupo de niñas se atrevió a hablarle pero al poco rato de conversación se marcharon al no tolerar su constante tartamudeo.

Midoriya se tuvo que resignar a pasar los primeros minutos del día en silencio.

El pesimismo que le rodeaba incrementó con la llegada de Bakugou Katsuki, su antiguo mejor amigo. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, hace tiempo que aceptó que él ya no la consideraba como tal. No entendía el porqué, pero sabía que la raíz tenía que ver con algo que ella hizo. Tal vez por ser una quirkless.

Sólo el 20% de la población tenían el mismo problema y como en todo tema desconocido existían una infinidad de mitos. Las personas desafortunadas tenían que vivir con los constantes comentarios de ignorantes y la marginación inevitable.

—Si dejas que te toque, perderás tu quirk— decían las niñas entre susurros.

—Una persona sin quirk es completamente inútil— comentó algún adulto.

—Preferiría estar muerto antes de ser como ella— opinó una vez Bakugou.

Claro que al inicio Midoriya le contaba aquello a su madre, pero a Inko le era imposible ocultar sus lágrimas al escuchar tales palabras. Siempre terminaba arrodillándose para abrazar a su hija y se disculpaba. A Midoriya no le gustaba ver a su madre llorar, con el paso del tiempo prefirió no volver a tocar el tema.

Desde que el médico dio su diagnostico toda la clase fue informada de su condición, así que no era una sorpresa encontrarse comiendo sola. La maestra en un inicio trató de explicarles lo mejor posible a los infantes lo que le pasaba, pero era un caso tan inusual que poca fue su habilidad de hacerles entender.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto decidió distraerse sacando de su mochila el cuaderno negro que tanto adoraba. Aizawa quería que practicara su caligrafía sin saber que Midoriya apenas estaba aprendiendo a escribir. Por lo tanto las hojas en blanco se llenaron de dibujos en vez de palabras. Casi lo terminaba y no podía esperar enseñárselo.

La paz que la envolvía fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella. Bakugou la escudriñaba desde la distancia y en cuanto hicieron contacto ella apartó la vista, deseando con fuerza que no se acercara. Mala suerte. El niño avanzó hasta su lugar.

— ¡Oye!— llamó cuidando su tono de voz. No quería atraer la atención de la maestra que estaba ocupada limpiando al niño que derramó su jugó— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Deku?

—Kacchan…—dijo en automático, de pronto las palabras no salían.

—Dame eso— ordenó al ver el cuaderno que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. No esperó respuesta, él ya aproximaba su mano hacia el objeto.

— ¡No!— gritó, llevándose la libreta al pecho en un gesto protector.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Dámelo!— demandó él y la riña comenzó. Por más que le jalaba el cabello, Midoriya no cedía. La niña le pedía que le dejara en paz pero Bakugou se hacía de oídos sordos.

De pronto fue apartado de un violento empujón que casi lo hace caer. El rubio le fulminó con una mirada llena de cólera pero, por primera vez, Midoriya no le veía con miedo. Parecía… enojada, todo por ese estúpido cuaderno. De sus manos provocó pequeñas explosiones para intimidarla. Y funcionó, el coraje que mostraba fue remplazado por una expresión de terror.

No iba a atacar, no era estúpido. A este punto muchos les miraban expectantes, sabía que cualquiera podía acusarle con la maestra. Dejó caer sus brazos de lado cuando la vio temblar. Le bastaba eso para contentarse. Se alejó y volvió a lo suyo.

Nadie dijo nada.

Nadie la defendió.

Lo más preocupante es que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

.

.

Midoriya salió con paso lento. Mamá lo dijo con claridad: _terminada de la escuela tienes que volver a casa hasta que yo regrese. Comeremos juntas y veremos algo de televisión. Después de ello, mamá tiene que hacer cosas importantes así que puedes ir al parque. Antes de las seis quiero que estés de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?_

Sin embargo, fue gratificante que la rutina cambiara por primera vez. Al pie de la salida de la escuela Inko la esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Contuvo un grito de felicidad mientras corría hacia su progenitora. Cuando la abraza siente que sus pulmones se llenan de aire fresco, que el nudo de su garganta desaparece, que el miedo se va. Ahí, entre los brazos de su madre, se siente segura.

—Izuku, ¿qué tal la escuela?— pregunta jovial, con esa sonrisa que casi no ve desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Bien!— responde con ánimo, no arruinaría su buen humor con problemas triviales. O al menos así lo veía.

—Excelente. Hoy me apetece ir a comer fuera de casa, ¿a ti igual?

— ¡Sí!— y la alegría se desvanece un poco. No podría ver a Aizawa, era lo único que lamentaba. Ojalá algún día pudieran invitarlo a comer también.

—Me alegro, mi niña. Hay un lugar al que me encantaría llevarte…—es interrumpida por el timbre del celular. Entonces, la expresión de Inko es remplazada por una mueca de angustia al leer el contacto en la pantalla. Su mirada baila entre Izuku y el teléfono. A los segundos de casi perder la llamada contesta con pesar.

Midoriya deja caer los hombros. Entiende lo que significa sin que se lo digan. La conversación tomaría varias horas para terminar. Siente como le acaricia el cabello, simulando una disculpa. A tan sólo unos minutos Inko para de hablar, con una mano tapa el altavoz y dice:

—Izuku, querida, ¿quieres ir al parque a jugar?

Ella le responde que sí y promete regresar a la hora acordada. Inko la mira afligida pero su hija nunca le reclama nada. Sonríe y se marcha.

No era la primera vez que mamá tenía que ausentarse por las llamadas. Desde que papá se había ido de casa formaron parte de la rutina. Lo único que le inquietaba era saber dónde estaba él. Pero por alguna razón tenía temor de preguntar. Inko creía que no se daba cuenta, pero los niños son más inteligentes de lo que muchos creen. Ella sabía que la ausencia de su padre significaría un cambio radical en sus vidas.

Con esos pensamientos en mente entró al parque buscando la banca de siempre. Aizawa aun no había llegado. Deja sus cosas de lado y vuelve a sacar la libreta. Se pondría a colorear para pasar el rato. Quería evitar los pensamientos tristes. Cuando Aizawa apareciera podría distraerse con facilidad.

Media hora transcurre, no hay rastro del héroe. Se convence de que no tarda y espera un poco más. Una hora pasa, nada aun.

Midoriya no puede evitarlo, el llanto estaba ganando.

Aquel no era su día. La soledad en la escuela fue tolerable hasta cierto punto, pero el abandono de su madre hizo un hueco en su corazón y la ausencia de Aizawa la derrumbó por completo. Sumado a esto, tenía hambre, olvido tomar la merienda antes de ir a jugar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó un gimoteo. Pronto las lágrimas cayeron sobre su dibujo, arruinándolo. Pero ya no importaba, necesitaba desahogarse. Quería a su mamá, a papá y a Aizawa. Necesitaba que la consolaran y le prometieran que todo estaría bien.

 _«_ _Es imposible_ _»_ las palabras del doctor resuenan en su cabeza, abriendo paso a otro dolor.

A causa de esto, no notó cuando un hombre encapuchado se acercó con sigilo. Sólo cuando está a escasos metros de ella pudo percibir su presencia. Levantó la mirada para contemplar al extraño. Observó su rostro por unos segundos y contuvo el aliento.

Entonces, Midoriya soltó un grito.

* * *

 **¡Volví! ¡Tres semanas después, pero volví! Eso es mejor que un año, ¿no?**

 **Mi plan es actualizar cada semana pero no puedo evitar corregir una y otra vez los capítulos hasta quedar satisfecha. Pero aquí lo tienen, un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y dieron a favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hace ver que algunos sigue por aquí y a los nuevos ¡bienvenidos! Lamento no contestar cada review en esta ocasión, ¿quién iba a decir que un trabajo consume tanto tiempo?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Por ahí preguntaron si Midoriya tardaría en crecer, sólo puedo decir que le quedan uno o dos capítulos más siendo pequeña, todo depende de que tanto modifique los capítulos que ya tengo escritos pero no se preocupen, pronto veremos a una Midoriya adolescente.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y como siempre siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier corrección ortográfica, gramatical, etc.**

 **Que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche.**


End file.
